In recent years, considerable research has been directed to understanding the endocannabinoid system (ECS) and its effects on health and wellness. Much of this research has been inspired by reports of various benefits associated with cannabis, some of which have been further supported by scientific research. Among the more well-documented effects of cannabis are pain relief, appetite regulation and enhancing certain immune system functions. However, users have also reported that cannabis is effective in treating a variety of health problems such as glaucoma, anxiety, various types of seizers and cancer. While research continues to establish many of these claims, researchers are increasingly recognizing that the ECS has a broad range of effects on health and wellness.
Unfortunately, this research and broader acceptance of ECS-based treatments has been impacted by the association of the ECS with cannabis. The legal status of cannabis varies from jurisdiction-to-jurisdiction due to concerns about the recreational use of marijuana. In the United States, medical marijuana or recreational marijuana have now been legalized in many states, but marijuana is still illegal under federal laws and in many states. As a result, the ability of researchers to obtain funding and conduct research has been limited. Moreover, the health benefits of cannabis have been politicized in connection with legalization campaigns, leading to both exaggerated or premature claims of efficacy and unwarranted blanket claims of fraud and danger. The development and acceptance of the underlying science has suffered as a consequence.